


I'm In

by heylifeitsemily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humour, Multi, RPF, Reader-Insert, Second Chapter is the Joel/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylifeitsemily/pseuds/heylifeitsemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a couple of texts from Blaine in the middle of the night, and what better reason to get out of bed than to scare the shit out of Joel and Adam?</p><p>A.K.A. The boys are playing Outlast in the Austin State Hospital, and your assistance in freaking them out would be greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Buzzzzzz._

Yeah, no. Not doing that today.

__Buzzzzzz._ _

I’m not even gonna read them.

_Buzzzzzz._

What the fuck is it now?

_Buzzzzzz._

You groaned into your pillow, kicking the bed before begrudgingly reaching over to check your phone. You hissed as you turned on the screen, blinding light contrasting greatly with the comforting darkness of your bedroom.

Your eyes took a couple seconds to adjust, but eventually the notifications came into clarity.

_4 messages from **Blaine Gibson.**_

What could he even want now? Midnight on a Thursday, and he knew full well that you had to be in the office bright and early tomorrow; you’d complained enough about it, albeit good-naturedly. At this point, the whole office probably knew.

Swiping and entering your passcode, you read the texts.

_Hey, I know it’s late, but you live near the Austin State Hospital right?_

The Lunatic Asylum? Why would he – ohhhh right. The Outlast thing. Adam and Joel had come up with the terribly fantastic idea to shoot the latest installment in the most haunted building in Austin, which just so happened to be a couple blocks away from your house. You’d almost gotten talked into helping set up too, but they let up when you mentioned the morrow’s early outing.

_See, I had this idea that maybe you could swing by and help me freak them out._

_I’ve been making noises and throwing stuff, but if you come and scream it’ll really scare the shit out of them._

_Y/N, you awake? It’ll be awesome._

On one hand, you were incredibly comfortable in your bed, warm and just tired enough that you could probably fall back asleep within a couple of minutes. And damn, that sounded perfect right now.

But scaring Joel and Adam? _While_ they sat playing a horror game in a haunted building?

Better, definitely better.

It took a couple minutes to get dressed and find the keys, fumbling around in the dark for a bit before giving up and turning on the light. Donned in a pair of sweats and a hoodie, you finally responded to Blaine.

_I’m up for it. What’s the address?_

You got into the car, starting it up and reading the reply.

_4110 Guadalupe Street. See you soon, then?_

_Already on my way,_ you wrote back, putting on the seatbelt and beginning the short dive. It was a 5 minutes, tops, giving you very little time to consider the fact that you were about to enter a haunted building. And then go searching for Blaine in said haunted building.

Maybe this was not your best idea.

Pulling up to the asylum, you received another text.

_We’re up on the second floor, but I’ll meet you outside._

A wave of relief flooded through you at the thought of not having to go in alone, but your hands still shook about as you locked the car door. The building stood only a couple stories tall, white exterior just barely reflecting the moonlight. You shoved your hands in the hoodie pockets, a chill creeping down your spine as you subtly checked your peripheral.

A noise to your left and you squeaked, hand covering your mouth as you whirled around to see a figure moving towards you. The fight or flight reaction kicked in, and you moved back towards the car, hand behind you groping for the handle. It started to move faster, and you turned, anxious fingers jittering as you unlocked the driver side door. Sighing with relief, you opened it, and then a hand covered your mouth.

A high-pitched shriek escaped your lips, a couple octaves higher than you thought physically possible. It was muffled through the stranger’s hand, and you smacked it away as you whipped around, heart racing.

Blaine was about a foot away, an annoyingly amused grin on his face as he waved feebly at you.

“What the fuck was that?” you hissed, hands moving to shove him away.

“Scared?” He teased and slid an arm around your shoulders, directing you towards the building.

“You’re such a dick,” you laughed. Shivering, you leaned into his side, the cool night air finally starting to catch up with you.

“I know, that’s why you’re here.” He opened the side door carefully, minimizing any noise that could alert Joel and Adam to the plan.

“To add to your douchiness?” You quipped, nodding in thanks as you entered the building.

“You’re here to scream and hopefully make them shit their pants, which was my idea.” He closed the door just as silently as he had opened it, bringing up the camera to shine a light on the hall ahead.

A few cobwebs and a lot of questionable stains were illuminated, way too many open doors and dark rooms for your liking. Gulping audibly, you moved closer to him again, going on your toes to see the viewfinder of the camera.

Yep, just as creepy on film.

“Your idea that will be perceived as douche-y?” You continued, focusing on Blaine rather than the uneasy lurch of your stomach.

“Well, yeah, but it’ll be hilarious.”

“You’re being a dick in the name of comedy.”

“Exactly,” he smiled. “So thanks for your contribution.” The two of you began to walk, your fingers twitching restlessly at the internal debate of whether to stay behind or in front of Blaine in case something jumped out. He pointed out rooms they had been instructed not to enter for their own safety, all in hushed whispers, and by the time you got up the stairs, you could feel your pulse in your chest.

“Y/N, you alright? We can back outside if – “

“No, no,” you assured him quietly, “I’m good. Let’s just get this over with.”

“You’re still in?” he asked, guiding you around another corner.

“Oh yeah,” you breathed. “I’m in.”

* * *

 “I’m ready to play the kitten game,” Adam said, trying to stop the way his knee bounced in anticipation.

“I mean, I mean it’s really we’re just lost,” Joel said. “We’re just always fucking lost.”

The initial terror had faded slightly, the spiders in the boiler room deciding to leave them alone after a good forty minutes. The ambience was still remarkably unsettling, but it was quiet now, which meant Blaine had to be up to something. He’d been walking around and throwing pipes before, but it had been too long since they’d last heard him.

“Stairs, toilet room,” he began, a thump sounding behind him and he turned to check the room again. The ghost meter was at a higher level than when they started, but it had been fairly quiet the last couple minutes.

Really, it was too quiet overall, eerie as fuck.

* * *

 “You’re rolling?”

Blaine had the camera trained on you, the hallway you stood in just outside of the boiler room. He nodded, and you shuffled your feet, meeting the camera’s stare head on.

Raising your eyebrows, you smiled. A deep breath and then –

* * *

 “Wanna try to jump those stairs?” Adam asked.

“Fuck yeah.”

A bloodcurdling shriek came from behind, piercing the silence as Joel fell out of his chair, both scrambling and screeching all on their own.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Adam howled, ripping off the headphones and slamming them onto the table.

“WHAT IN THE – “ Joel was underneath the desk, huffing in air as the scream replayed in his mind. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. FUCK._

“BLAINE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL FIND YOU AND – “

Suddenly, Joel was up and alert, holding a steady grip on Adam’s arm and yanking him back towards the screens.

“Adam,” his hands shook, “that wasn’t Blaine.”

“What the fuck are you – “

“That,” he shuddered, “was _not_ Blaine.”

The two stood for a moment, Joel maintaining his death-grip on Adam’s upper arm, the implications of the statement slowly setting in.

“Get the ghost meter."

* * *

You were doubled over in silent laughter, shaking just as much as Blaine was as you struggled to stay quiet. It wasn’t just funny, it was fucking hilarious, and maybe you felt just a tiny bit of remorse at the thought of their terrified gapes.

Still, you couldn’t wait to see the reaction on tape. Managing to calm down, you poked Blaine in the side, desperately trying to stop from joining in with the infectious sight of his own quiet laughter.

'Got it?’ you mouthed.

The response was possibly the most enthusiastic nod you’d ever seen.


	2. Joel/Reader Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the first one is the general one, and this is the requested Joel/Reader version. Same story, slightly extended, slightly altered. It's a fem reader, but I'll happily post another version if anyone wants me to.

_Buzzzzzz._

Yeah, no. Not doing that today.

_Buzzzzzz._

I’m not even gonna read them.

_Buzzzzzz._

What the fuck is it now?

_Buzzzzzz._

You groaned into your pillow, kicking the bed before begrudgingly reaching over to check your phone. You hissed as you turned on the screen, blinding light contrasting greatly with the comforting darkness of your bedroom.

Your eyes took a couple seconds to adjust, but eventually the notifications came into clarity.

_4 messages from **Blaine Gibson.**_

What could he even want now? Midnight on a Thursday, and he knew full well that you had to be in the office bright and early tomorrow; you’d complained enough about it, albeit good-naturedly. At this point, the whole office probably knew.

Swiping and entering your passcode, you read the texts.

_Hey, I know it’s late, but you live near the Austin State Hospital right?_

The Lunatic Asylum? Why would he – ohhhh right. The Outlast thing. Joel had mentioned it last time he was over – he and Adam had come up with the terribly fantastic idea to shoot the latest installment in the most haunted building in Austin, which just so happened to be a couple blocks away from your house. You’d almost gotten talked into helping set up too, but he let up when you mentioned the morrow’s early outing. Promised you’d go out for coffee too, but with how busy he was lately you doubted he’d have the time.

_See, I had this idea that maybe you could swing by and help me freak them out._

_I’ve been making noises and throwing stuff, but if you come and scream it’ll really scare the shit out of them._

_Y/N, you awake? It’ll be awesome._

On one hand, you were incredibly comfortable in your bed, warm and just tired enough that you could probably fall back asleep within a couple of minutes. And damn, that sounded perfect right now.

But scaring Joel and Adam? _While_ they sat playing a horror game in a haunted building?

Better, definitely better.

It took a couple minutes to get dressed and find the keys, fumbling around in the dark for a bit before giving up and turning on the light. Donned in a pair of sweats and a hoodie, you finally responded to Blaine.

_I’m up for it. What’s the address?_

You got into the car, starting it up and reading the reply.

_4110 Guadalupe Street. See you soon, then?_

_Already on my way,_ you wrote back, putting on the seatbelt and beginning the short dive. It was a 5 minutes, tops, giving you very little time to consider the fact that you were about to enter a haunted building. And then go searching for Blaine in said haunted building.

Maybe this was not your best idea.

Pulling up to the asylum, you received another text.

_We’re up on the second floor, but I’ll meet you outside._

A wave of relief flooded through you at the thought of not having to go in alone, but your hands still shook about as you locked the car door. The building stood only a couple stories tall, white exterior just barely reflecting the moonlight. Joel was probably scared out of his mind, and the thought provided the tiniest shred of comfort. You shoved your hands in the hoodie pockets, a chill creeping down your spine as you subtly checked your peripheral.

A noise to your left and you squeaked, hand covering your mouth as you whirled around to see a figure moving towards you. The fight or flight reaction kicked in, and you moved back towards the car, hand behind you groping for the handle. It started to move faster, and you turned, anxious fingers jittering as you unlocked the driver side door. Sighing with relief, you opened it, and then a hand covered your mouth.

A high-pitched shriek escaped your lips, a couple octaves higher than you thought physically possible. It was muffled through the stranger’s hand, and you smacked it away as you whipped around, heart racing.

Blaine was about a foot away, an annoyingly amused grin on his face as he waved feebly at you.

“What the fuck was that?” you hissed, hands moving to shove him away.

“Scared?” He teased and slid an arm around your shoulders, directing you towards the building.

“You’re such a dick,” you laughed. Shivering, you leaned into his side, the cool night air finally starting to catch up with you.

“I know, that’s why you’re here.” He opened the side door carefully, minimizing any noise that could alert Joel and Adam to the plan.

“To add to your douchiness?” You quipped, nodding in thanks as you entered the building.

“You’re here to scream and hopefully make them shit their pants, which was my idea.” He closed the door just as silently as he had opened it, bringing up the camera to shine a light on the hall ahead.

A few cobwebs and a lot of questionable stains were illuminated, way too many open doors and dark rooms for your liking. Gulping audibly, you moved closer to him again, going on your toes to see the viewfinder of the camera.

Yep, just as creepy on film.

“Your idea that will be perceived as douche-y?” You continued, focusing on Blaine rather than the uneasy lurch of your stomach.

“Well, yeah, but it’ll be hilarious.”

“You’re being a dick in the name of comedy.”

“Exactly,” he smiled. “So thanks for your contribution.” The two of you began to walk, your fingers twitching restlessly at the internal debate of whether to stay behind or in front of Blaine in case something jumped out. He pointed out rooms they had been instructed not to enter for their own safety, all in hushed whispers, and by the time you got up the stairs, you could feel your pulse in your chest.

“Y/N, you alright? We can back outside if – “

“No, no,” you assured him quietly, “I’m good. Let’s just get this over with.”

“You’re still in?” he asked, guiding you around another corner.

“Oh yeah,” you breathed. “I’m in.”

* * *

  “I’m ready to play the kitten game,” Adam said, trying to stop the way his knee bounced in anticipation.

“I mean, I mean it’s really we’re just lost,” Joel said. “We’re just always fucking lost.”

The initial terror had faded slightly, the spiders in the boiler room deciding to leave them alone after a good half hour. The ambience was still remarkably unsettling, but it was quiet now, which meant Blaine had to be up to something. He’d been walking around and throwing pipes before, but it had been too long since they’d last heard him.

“Stairs, toilet room,” he began, a thump sounding behind him and he turned to check the room again. The ghost meter was at a higher level than when they started, but it had been fairly quiet the last couple minutes.

Really, it was too quiet overall, eerie as fuck.

* * *

 “You’re rolling?”

Blaine had the camera trained on you, the hallway you stood in just outside of the boiler room. He nodded, and you shuffled your feet, meeting the camera’s stare head on.

Raising your eyebrows, you smiled. A deep breath and then –

* * *

 “Wanna try to jump those stairs?” Adam asked.

“Fuck y - " 

A bloodcurdling shriek came from behind, piercing the silence as Joel fell out of his chair, both scrambling and screeching all on their own.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Adam howled, ripping off the headphones and slamming them onto the table.

“WHAT IN THE – “ Joel was underneath the desk, huffing in air as the scream replayed in his mind. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. FUCK._

“BLAINE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL FIND YOU AND – “

Suddenly, Joel was up and alert, holding a steady grip on Adam’s arm and yanking him back towards the screens.

“Adam,” his hands shook, “that wasn’t Blaine.”

"What the fuck are you – “

“That,” he shuddered, “was _not_ Blaine.”

The two stood for a moment, Joel maintaining his death-grip on Adam’s upper arm, the implications of the statement slowly setting in.

“Get the ghost meter.”

The twitching of Joel’s hands was only worsening as the scream repeated in his mind, becoming more distorted and warped with each retelling.

“It just, it sounded like – “

“Why – isn’t – this – thing – working?” The pauses were filled with Adam bumping the ghost meter with his hand. The green lights still flickered, but the beeping was silent, apparently no ghosts in the immediate vicinity.

Joel’s fist wrenched in his shirt, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“You paid 29.95 for this piece of shit,” Adam grumbled, sitting back in his chair.

“It sounded like Y/N.”

* * *

You were doubled over in silent laughter, shaking just as much as Blaine was as you struggled to stay quiet. It wasn’t just funny, it was fucking hilarious, and maybe you felt just a tiny bit of remorse at the thought of their terrified gapes.

Still, you couldn’t wait to see the reaction on tape. They were mumbling in the boiler room, Adam attacking the ghost meter. Managing to calm down, you poked Blaine in the side, desperately trying to stop from joining in with the infectious sight of his own quiet laughter.

‘Got it?’ you mouthed.

He nodded enthusiastically, but not before you heard it.

Both of you froze, wide eyes meeting as the dread set in.

_"It sounded like Y/N.”_

‘We’re fucked,’ Blaine mouthed.

* * *

 “What?”

“It, it sounded like Y/N’s scream. I know it, I mean we did a horror movie marathon last week, and she screams when she’s scared, and she was scared a lot.” He spoke in a clipped fashion, a sort of terrifying realization spilling out past his lips. It would’ve been annoying, how freaked out you got, if it wasn’t so endearing. He smiled as he remembered the aftermath. Cuddling and reassuring kisses, night-lights left on, you finding him in the office the next day and telling him the neighbours left a rather passive-aggressive note in the mailbox.

“Joel,” Adam said, ripping him from the pleasant thought, “I don’t think – “

“No, no, Adam, it’s her. Which means,” he broke off, a surprising sureness in his voice now that the panic had subsided. Rolling his shoulders and grabbing the ghost meter, he grinned at the younger man. “She’s here.”

* * *

 ‘What do we do?’ You turned to Blaine, stifling a sigh as he was jogging off with the camera, already halfway down the hall.

The footsteps from the other room began, and what was there to do now but wait to get caught? Because you couldn’t reach the end of the hall by the time they got out, and you sure as fuck weren’t heading _further_ into the darkness.

Or, you could go back just a little and jump out at them.

But that would involve the exact opposite of the preferred plan.

And for the sake of comedy, you ignored every survival instinct you had. Taking a couple steps back from the doorway, absolutely refusing to acknowledge the empty space behind you, you took a deep breath and waited.

Adam stepped out, glancing to the left and then the right, and it seemed the darkness shrouded you for the moment. Until they had light, you had the upper hand.

Joel appeared next to him, and the faint glow emitted from the ghost meter gave light to the crinkles around his eyes, the expression on his face torn between fear and amusement.

You smiled, watching anxiously for them to make a move. The stillness remained, and maybe it was the uneasy silence or your imagination’s foreboding images of what could be lurking behind you, but you decided that this was the time to strike. Shifting your weight, you crouched just slightly, ready to pounce.

1, 2, and –

Joel’s gaze moved to stare right at you, nearly meeting your eyes. His lip quirked, hand coming up to graze his face before his eyes darted up to the space behind you.

And then he screamed.

You were running involuntarily, hot on the boys’ heels as you ran from god knows what Joel screamed at, little room for logical thought as you were busy _getting the fuck out of there_.

The chase was no more than a few seconds, and then you were outside, tripping out the door and slamming face-first into Joel’s chest.

He was shaking with laughter, that stupid high-pitched wheezy thing he does that made your head feel light.

“You fuck,” you breathed, pushing him away and leaning forward to put your hands on your knees.

Adam was cackling too, mirth intensifying at the sight of Blaine running over from the spot near your car. Camera in hand, he had begun to film the interaction, pleasantly confused look almost sending you into a fit of laughter.

“Hypocrite,” Joel fired back, shaking his finger at you.

That, you couldn’t help but giggle at. He pulled you into a hug, and you readily submitted, wrapping your arms around his waist. You leaned into his chest, Blaine letting out an ‘awww’ behind you.

Pulling back a bit, he looked down at you. “I’m still mad at you, Y/N,” he reminded.

“You know what?” You stepped away, jokingly placing your hands on your hips in a battle stance. “I’m pretty pissed at you, Mr. Heyman.”

“You’re pissed at me? You woke up at midnight and drove all this way just to scare the shit out of me!”

“Which it did,” Blaine added.

“It was for the video! And it was his idea,” you retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at Blaine. He held up a hand in defense, Adam laughing harder, if it was possible.

“Scaring you was for the video too!”

“It wasn’t being recorded!”

“At least you knew we were there! I had no idea!”

You faced each other, angry tones contrasting with the bright smiles stretching across your faces. Sighing exaggeratedly, you turned away, folding your arms across your chest.

“Just kiss and make up already,” Blaine joked.

You peeked over your shoulder, and Joel seemed to have had the same idea as he spun you around, a hand on your waist and another cradling your cheek.

“If you insist,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up writing a slightly different, longer version that becomes a Joel/Reader, chap 2. Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
